blackopszombiemodefandomcom-20200214-history
Everything you need to know
DON"T HAVE A SPOT TO START, START HERE BECAUSE... This page has all the info on this wiki combined into one page. ' GUNS/WEAPONS '''Here are all the Weapons located in the main 3 maps only ' '''Here are the Weapons you will find on the walls... (PACK A PUNCHED NAMES TOO)--- M1911 (you start with this) (Mustang and Sally), M14 (Mnesia), Olympia (Hades), PM63 (Tokyo and Rose), MPL (MPL-LF), AK74u (AK74fu2), Stakeout (Raid), MP40 (afterburner), M16 (Skullcrusher), MP5K (MP115 Kollider), Grenades Bowie Knife, Claymore, Here are the weapons you will find from the Mystery box //aka: random box/// (pack a punched names too) RPK ( R115 Resonator), Galil (Lamontation), Ray gun (Porter's X2 Ray gun), Thunder gun (Zeus's canon), Spectre (Phantom), Famas (G16-GL65), AUG (AUG-50M3), FN FAL (EPC WN), Commando (Predator), G11 (G115 Generator), SPAS-12 (Spas-24), HS10 (Typhoid and Mary), HK21 (H115 Oscillator), Dragunov (D115 Disassembler), L96A1 (L115 isolator), Cross Bow (Awful Lawton), Ballistic Knife (The Krauss Refibrillator), Monkey Bomb, Python (Cobra), CZ75 (Calamity), M72 LAW (M72 Anarchy), China Lake (China Beach), Duel wield CZ75 (Calamity and Jane). DOGS DOGS ARE SCARY!!!.((FETCH THEIR SOULS!!)) WHEN THEY COME? Dogs can come on one of these rounds, round 5, 6, or 7. Most of my experiance is round 6. If you ever noticed, above the large door thing in the front of the lobby, on the wall it says "BEWARE OF THE 6". That could mean round 6 dogs or the number of the beast which is 6 6 6.﻿ ﻿ TIPS ON HOW TO KILL THEMhttp://blackopszombiemode.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dogs&action=edit&section=1Edit First of all, you ALWAYS want to be in a corner unless your ammo is really low or you're hit really bad. You will automatically get a max ammo at the end so use as much ammo as you need but dont run out!! Automatics work well on them, but I would use a SPAS or a stakeout for 'em. POWER UPS Here are the power ups you can find throughout all the maps. List of them all NUKE MAX AMMO INSTA KILL CARPENDER DOUBLE POINTS FIRE SALE DEATH MACHINE What they do? NUKE: Kills all the zombies in your area MAX AMMO: Fills up your amunition INSTA KILL: Makes every bullet kill a zombie instantly CARPENDER: Fixes all the barriers DOUBLE POINTS: Doubles the amount of points you get FIRE SALE: Puts the mystery box in every room for just 10 points DEATH MACHINE: Gives you a mini gun (Map FIVE only) WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE?------------------------ (all power ups have a green glow to them.) NUKE: A big missile MAX AMMO: A ammo box INSTA KILL: A skull CARPENDER: A hammer FIRE SALE: A large tag DEATH MACHINE: A bundle of bullets HOW OFTEN YOU GET THEM? ---- NOT MUCH, MABYE EVERY 35 kills---------------------------------------------------------- MAPS There are a ton of maps. Some are free, some are needed to be downloaded. All the mapshttp://blackopszombiemode.wikia.com/index.php?title=Maps&action=edit&section=1Edit Kino der toten Five Dead ops arcade Nacht der untoten Shi no numa Der riese Veriduct Ascension Here is the order I would put them in from best to worst (my opinion)http://blackopszombiemode.wikia.com/index.php?title=Maps&action=edit&section=2Edit Favorite-------Ascension 2.Kino der toten 3.Der riese 4.Five 5.Veriduct 6.Shi no numa 7.Nacht der untoten Least Favorite--------Dead ops arcade HERE ARE LINKS TO THE MAP PAGES FOR MORE DETAILS (abriviated) (some not created) Dr V SNN NDU KDT F A DOA